wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Monday Night Mayhem 9/7/15
The intro for Monday Night Mayhem plays* *A brief video package plays highlighting Christian's win over Sheamus and Kevin Owens last week, becoming #1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship* *Christian makes his way out to the ring recieving a huge pop from the crowd, he grabs a mic and stands in the middle of the ring* Christian: Well ain't this a crowd for ya! Wow, boy does it feel good to be back here on Monday Night Mayhem. You know walking out here brings back memories of what I did with EDGE back in the 90's. Seeing all these ladders set up around the ring, man, that's something. But what's great is last week. Last week I went to battle with 2 men. The first being a very very hungry Kevin Owens, a man just one night removed from losing a 5 on 5 battle. And another, Sheamus. A man just one night removed from not being able to regain his US Championship. So I was in the ring with a couple of men who were both hungry for a win. Needed redemption for losses. Then you got me. Just a guy. I had just came back here, but the thing is: I'm hungry too. You see there was a reason that I haven't been wrestling lately. A couple years ago i was ruled out of action due to multiple concussions suffered. I was told by doctors to lay down for a while and not wrestle. I was told that well, I probably couldn't Wrestle for many years, and well possibly never. But I worked. I worked hard. i worked hard to get myself back into shape. And then fast foward to about a month ago. They told me I could come back, that I was physically ready, and then I get a call from Chris Jericho. He said come on back man, and I did. And now you see me once again standing in this ring. Not as a broken man. But as a man who is the NUMBER ONE CONTENDER! Last week was my proving point. Years of laying down doing nothing. I came back with one goal and that was to redeem myself of everything and show you people, show Seth Rollins, show everyone that Christian is still a force to be reckon with in Next-Gen WRESTLING! I've always been an after thought, I've always been told that I wasn't a main event talent, well that was then. This is now. I'm a different Christian. And at Ladder to success I go to battle. Once more. When I take on Seth Rollins for his World Heavyweight Championship in a Ladder Match. Believe me. This is a moment that I have been waiting for ever since I got injured. Now I'm back. So prepare for a war Rollins. *Seth Rollins comes out and stands at the stage* Seth Rollins: Wait one second. When did we sign up for this? Nobody Christian wants to hear you come out here and tell your lives story. If you're not aware, things are a bit different now from when you left. New Champions have been crowned, better men are on top, and you are nothing but an afterthought. You are jealous that you never reached the top like your bestfriend Edge. You are jealous of me. You are jealous of everything i've accomplished. The fact that I have accomplished more in just 3 months then you have in your entire joke of your career makes you sick. So you want a war man? You got yourself a motherfucking war. At Ladder to success Christian, I will beat you at your own game. And i'll be sure you don't return to your old self again Christian: You know you sure are hostile. I walk out here and say i'm ready for a war, and you come back at me with a million and one insults? Is that the way we play it around here? Thats fine. Even though I have never reached the top, Ladder to success is my chance. And I look at you, I don't see a champion. I see a joke. If my career is a joke, why don't you make it one at Ladder to success. Seth Rollins me and you will do battle in a match that I made famous. And i'll be sure to not only make it my goal to walk out as World Champion, but to also knock your teeth down your throat. SR: Say whatever you want Christian. But you got a bit of ring rust on ya. So GM Chris Jericho has ordered us both to compete in matches tonight. So I suggest you quit your talking Christian and get ready. *Corey Graves announces Christian vs Sheamus tonight, aswell as Seth Rollins taking on Kevin Owens in tonights Main Event* Match 1: Luke Harper vs US Champion Dolph Ziggler A fast paced bout between a couple of men who qualified for the MITB ladder match. Ziggler battled a larger Harper to the max. The bout ended after Ziggler got his Zig-Zag reversed and got nailed with the Discus clothesline. Harper wins. After the match, Harper points at the MITB briefcase and smiles. *Corey Graves announces that Ryan Mcbride will battle Curtis Axel next* Match 2: Curtis Axel vs Ryan Mcbride Another terrific match. Axel worked over Mcbride and showed off his speed and power. Mcbride battled back with heel tatics and strong offense. Mcbride toyed with Axel late in the bout and landed his finisher for the victory. *After the match Mcbride tosses Axel out of the ring and grabs a ladder. He sets the ladder up in the middle of the ring, grabs a mic and climbs the ladder* RM: This scene is so sweet ladies and gentleman. A true king of wrestling, at the top of a ladder , right under a briefcase. Now this is not any other briefcase. This is a briefcase that has changed careers. That have made men become champions. Last week I told everybody that I would climb this ladder, retrieve this case and become immortal. Thats one thing a man doesn't lie about. I know that I have 5 other challengers. 5 other hungry men coming towards this same case. But it doesn't cross my mind that I am the top guy out of that group. Because i've done it all! I beat Daniel Bryan, Kevin Owens. Men that were once above me but now they kiss my feet and are well below me! I am the guy here. And when I finally grab this case and make it mine. We will officially be in the MCBRIDE ERA!!! All hail King Mcbride. Match 3: 8-Man Tag Match: Tag Team Champions Swag Facts (Jack Swagger, Tyson Kidd), The Miz and PJ Black vs. The Brotherhood (Stardust, Goldust), Prime Time Players (Darren Young, Titus O'Niel) A match showcasing both Legacy and Mayhem is a fun one. Swagger dominated Young but Stardust fights back at Kidd. Much offense and high-flying is used. PJ Black dives on the other 7 men and everyone is out. As the match settles down, Tyson Kidd forces Goldust to tap out to the sharpshooter for a win. After the match, Goldust, Stardust and PTP all go to the back. The 4 remaning men are in the ring celebrating there win. The lights go out and Swagger and Kidd are along side, Baron Corbin and Braun Stowman instead. Stowman and Corbin beat down the tag champs and Stowman hits both men with Chokeslams. The 2 grab the tag belts and stand tall above the tag champions. *Kevin Owens is along side Byron Saxton backstage* Byron Saxton: Kevin, it's been a tough couple of weeks for you. First, you found out that your best buddy Sami Zayn suffered an injury. Then, you found out Sheamus was the man that caused it, then you lost to Team Rollins, then you lost a triple threat match last week. Wow, it's been a tough road. KO: You know Byron it has been. I'm not the World Champion. I've seen my friends Daniel Bryan and Sami Zayn both get beaten down and injured. I've lost the biggest matches, i'm just not myself. But I know that at Ladder to success, I can change all of that in a split second. When i do battle with Sheamus. Sheamus has really gotten on my bad side. He took out my friend and made this whole thing personal. So i say I make it personal back, and kick his ass at Ladder to success. And get back to doing what I do best. Winning. But tonight, Tonight I face Seth Rollins. Wow. A man I have battled with time and time again in the past. Tonight I can redeem myself of all those losses. He has no help. Tonight I go to battle. Match 4: Christian vs Sheamus A rematch between 2 of the 3 members of the triple threat match from last week. Sheamus pounded Christian multiple times but Christian used speed to stay in it. Christian set up for his finisher but Sheamus escaped from the ring. Sheamus was forced back in by Kevin Owens and Christian hit the killswitch for the win. Match 5: Bo Dallas vs Alberto Del Rio Next we saw a match between a couple of men who qualified for the MITB match. Alberto Del Rio kicked Bo Dallas multiple times but Bo stayed in it. Late in the match ADR set up for a cross arm breaker but the match ended in interference. Team Rollins members Kane and Big Show forced there way down the ring and took out ADR. They rose the hand of Bo Dallas while pointing at MITB briefcase. *Corey Graves announces that Sheamus will be on commentary for Kevin Owens vs Seth Rollins, which is next* Main Event: World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins vs Kevin Owens With Sheamus looking on, a match between bitter rivals occured. Rollins ran around the ring in fear as Kevin Owens seeked revenge. Rollins reeled Owens in and inflicted damage. Late in the match Sheamus left the commentary table and stood ringside. Constant interference from Sheamus finally forced the ref to the ring the bell. Rollins and Sheamus now corned Owens. Owens didn't give in and went right after the 2 men. They were too much for Owens as a brogue kick followed by a pedigree had Owens down. Seth Rollins and Sheamus shook hands and Christians music played. Christian came running down to the ring to help Owens. He pounded both men with right hands but also ate a brouge kick from Sheamus. Seth Rollins cracked Christian over the skull with the Championship. Sheamus and Seth Rollins stood tall over Owens and Christian as Mayhem went off the air.